When We First met
by keotey1228
Summary: What happens when Jack meets Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum from 3 Ninja's? And what happens when they get closer than ever?
1. Chapter 1

**I have so many unfinished stories out there. But here's another one anyway! :)**

Jack POV

"Hey Jack! Ready for an awesome summer?" Jerry asked me on the last day of school.

"Sure." I replied.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked me. _Nosy._

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"You really are nosy!" I said with a smile.

"I try my hardest. But seriously, what are you thinking about?"

"I'm going to be teaching a couple of little boys karate."

"That'll be fun." Kim said.

"Yeah, but they are in a bad state of mind."

"What does that mean?" _Ugh!_

"There was an ad in the newspaper…"

"You read the newspaper?"

'No! Shhh. A mom needed a karate teacher for her three sons. I called and she said that their grandpa used to teach them. They used to be really close. But then and accident happened, and now he… um… died."

"Awwww! That's so sad."

"That's why I am willing to give up my summer to help them out."

"Good luck dude."

"Thanks Jerry."

"I'd never do that."

"Thanks… Jerry."

Rocky, Colt, and Tum Tum's Mom POV

Dinner didn't start out so well. Actually, the whole dinner was not pleasant. First, I forced Tum Tum into the dining room and sat him down at the table.

"Doesn't your father's steak look good?" I said, trying my hardest to cheer him up.

"No." He answered sadly. I sighed and sat down at the table. _I have got to stop sighing._ _Well, Tum Tum needs to start eating! _Rocky came into the dining room. He grabbed a rib-eye and sat down.

"How was school?" I asked. He didn't answer. _Answer me Rocky, it's been a week!_ I sighed again, mentally kicking myself. My husband walked in a few moments later, carrying my last son. He set him down in his chair.

"How you doing?" I asked. He didn't move, didn't answer. I got up and got closer to him. I gave him a look that said, _You are going to do something other than sleep your life away. _He didn't even look. _Time to break them down._

"Tum Tum, I heard there was a hotdog eating contest tomorrow. Wanna go?"

"No." He answered flatly, still starring at his empty plate. I sighed again. I kicked myself physically this time. My husband starred at me. I gave him a look that said, _Your turn._

"So Rocky. The Met's game is on tonight. Wanna watch with me?" He still didn't answer. I sighed, about ready to throw them out the door till they cheered up.

"Colt. Soccer season starts soon. Wanna sign up?" He still didn't move. I sighed again. _Maybe I should just throw myself out the door. Let's hope the new teacher can cheer them up._


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi, you must be Jack?" Mrs. Douglas asked.

"Yes." Jack said, they smiled and Jack walked in.

"Boys, come down and meet your new teacher." One boy walked down the stairs. He looked up at Jack and shook his hand.

"Hi, I'm Jack." The boy didn't answer. A second boy was crawling down the stairs. He fell asleep at the bottom.

"Tum Tum…" Mrs. Douglas said in an almost scolding way. Mr. Douglas walked down the stairs carrying another boy. He set him down on the couch and walked up to meet Jack.

"Hi, I'm Mr. Douglas. And I'm going to be late." He slid past the handshake and ran out the door.

"Well, this is Samuel." Mrs. Douglas said to the untalking boy.

"This is Michael." Said pointing to the boy on the ground.

"And this is Jeffery." Said pointing to the unmoving boy on the couch.

"They all have little nicknames that they call, 'Ninja Names'."

"Really? What are they?" Jack said with anxiety in his voice.

"Get them better, and they'll tell you."


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the chapter I owe pugluver64 for her birthday. I will update again because I'm doing it for the rest of the poll choices. You're very welcome for updating twice. And yeah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated. I have probably lost a lot of readers because of this long wait. I also hate when writers don't update for a long time, it feels like the fell off the edge of the Earth or something. I hate that feeling too, sorry about that.**

Jack POV

"Okay guys, who likes Karate?" I asked, clapping my hands together.

"Samuel?" I asked, looking at the boy sitting cross-legged on the ground. "Do you like Karate?" He looked up to me, but didn't answer.

"Uh, Michael?" I turned to the boy lying on the couch holding his stomach and groaning slightly. "Do you want to show me what you know?" He groaned louder as a response.

"Jeffery?" I asked, walking over to the boy on the recliner. "Can you do a flip?" He didn't move.

"Anything?" I sighed.

"You people are going to do something, so help me!" I yelled. "Jeffery, let's go. Come on. Get up." I put my arms under his and pulled him off the chair. I set him on the ground and he fell to it the second I let go. He fell near Samuel.

"Samuel, or Sam, I don't really know what you want me to call you because you won't tell me." I walked over to him and sat down in front of him.

I smiled at him and bent down so I could see under his long, uncombed, blonde hair. I sighed and got up. I looked to Michael.

"Michael?" I asked, walking over to him. "Would you like some food?" He didn't stop groaning. If he heard me, he didn't mention it.

"Does anyone like macaroni?" I asked. No one answered.

I sighed and walked over to the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out a frozen dinner. I shoved it in the microwave and punched the buttons.

When it dinged, I opened the door and pulled out the cardboard boxed macaroni.

"Ow!" I yelled, tossing the box on the counter. "Hot!" I waved my hands around trying to make it stop burning.

I heard a laugh come from the room behind me. I turned around and walked into the room.

"Who laughed at me?" I asked, not as mad as my words. I looked around and saw the same thing I saw before I left.

"Was it you Jeffery?" I looked at him, and he didn't move as if he didn't notice that I said anything.

"Was it you Michael?" I walked over to him, who was still groaning, clutching his stomach.

"Was it you Samuel?" I walked over to him and bent down on my knees to look at him. No moving either, but I could see a small smile form on his lips.

"Fine, then." I said. "Have it your way." I turned to face them all and opened my arms wide to show my point.

I walked back into the kitchen, as a plan popped into my head. I Picked up the still hot macaroni was a net pad and walked quietly into the living room.

I tip-toed across the room to Samuel. When I got close enough I shoved the food min his face and jumped back.

He snapped his head up and yelled, trying to get the hot food off his face.

"What was that for?" His voice was hoarse form not talking for a week or so.

"You didn't answer me," I smiled at him. "Do you like macaroni?"

"I'm gonna kill you…" He said, and leaped at me. I moved out of the way as he tumbled to the ground. He turned around and smiled an evil smile through the macaroni.

He jumped at me and I wasn't quick enough, as he hit me and we tumbled to the ground.

He jumped up and got into a battle stance. I did the same.

"You ready to fight?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm always ready to kick someone's butt!" He yelled at me with a grin to match mine. We both ran forward and collided with each other. When we made it to the ground, our fight turned into a slap fest.

You know, for girls. Wait, we are NOT girls!

Mrs. Douglas's POV

"What is going on in here?" I screamed, looking out o the living room where one of my kids was fighting with my their new teacher.

They stopped and looked at me, obviously surprised.

"I can't leave you alone for ten minutes!" I screamed at them, throwing the groceries on a table.

"Mom…" Rocky said.

"You," I started, wide-eyed. "You… you, talked." I walked over and kneeled in front of him.

"You talked." I whispered and hugged him. He hugged me back as I looked over at Jack. I mouthed to him.

"Thank you."

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. Bad chapter. I get that. But the real action is gonna start in this next chapter. This story isn't just gonna be about Jack helping the mini ninjas. It is gonna get a lot more complicated and a lot more brotherish. Is that a word? Well, I just made that word up. Get over it. But the story will get better. Rocky accepts Jack. Will his brothers?**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter that I will update till about May ish. That's the deal. You guys didn't vote on the poll enough, so sorry. Not my fault.**

Jack POV

Mrs. Douglas was looking at me hopefully all through dinner. If I didn't know better, I would've thought she was wondering what kind of underwear I wore.

But I knew she wanted me to fix her other kids. Jeffery and Michael still were themselves, and when I say that, I mean the depressed version of themselves.

"Michael," I said, wiping the spaghetti sauce off my face. "Can I speak to you in the hallway?" He looked up from his plate of food that he was breathing in deeply. He gave me a look that said, 'Kill me', but I dragged him with me anyway.

"Michael," I said when we got into the hallway. "What makes you be able to think you can beat me?"

"You aren't a ninja." He leaned against a wall and slid down it, clutching his stomach.

"I may not be a ninja," I said. "But I happen to be a black belt in Karate." He shot his head up to me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Rocky believes me." I said. Yeah, I know his name now.

"Rocky is Rocky. I'm me."

"What will make you eat?" I asked.

"Beat me in a match, I'll eat." He looked up and stared deeply into my eyes, as if reading me like a book.

"I can beat you easily considering how much food you have in you," I smiled. "You don't have any energy. You can barely stand up."

"I can to." He said, trying to get up.

"Your right, you can stand," I said. "How about you let go of the wall."

"Cheater." He slid back down the wall.

"I do not cheat," I said. "I simply state facts and win."

"Tomorrow, we fight," He said. "Right now, I'm going to eat."

"Good," I said, half walking, half dragging him back to the table. He sat down in his chair and I sat in mine.

I looked at Michael and he looked to me. I nodded and he sighed. He grabbed the bowl of pasta and put some on his plate.

I looked to the parents and saw them looking at him with a smile.

Michael grabbed the bowl of sauce and meatballs and poured some on his noodles. He stuck his fork in it and shoved it in his mouth. He continued to eat as I smiled at him.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Douglas smiling at me. I smiled back, and then I looked to Jeffery.

'Two down, one to go.'

Mrs. Douglas's POV

_The Next Morning_

"I'll be back later!" I called to the boys upstairs, who were still sleeping.

"You have my number?" I asked Jack. "Call me if anything happens, and you can…"

"Mrs. Douglas," He cut me off with a smile. "No worries. I'll get them up in a little bit. I got breakfast covered along with lunch. You'll be home with dinner. It's fine."

"Thanks Jack," I said, stepping outside the door. "I owe you one."

"You don't owe me anything," He said. "I'm just glad to help."

Jack POV

"Hey guys," I said into the phone. "Enjoying your first days of summer?"

"_Jack, we all know you don't care about our day," _Kim said. _"We wanna know about the kids."_

"Pushy, much?" I asked. "Fine, they're nice. The oldest, named Samuel, but likes to be called Rocky, hadn't talked for a week before I got here. He won't stop talking now. He's still depressed about his grandpa, but I mean, who wouldn't?"

"_Okay, what about the other two?"_

"The youngest, named Michael, liked to be called Tum Tum, stopped eating. He always ate a lot, hence the name Tum Tum. He got all anorexic like, not eating. Now, he's catching up on what he missed. Last night, around 12, I caught him up getting leftover spaghetti. He didn't even wanna waste time cooking it. He ate it cold."

"_Ewww, what about the last one?"_

"Jeffery, I haven't managed to break yet. It's like he gave on life. He won't make a sound, won't move, talk, notta."

"_What are you gonna do about that?" _

"I'm gonna use my clever charm to break him." I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it.

"_I'm talking about Jack, who are you talking about?"_

"Ha ha, very funny." I fake laughed at Kim's joke. "How's my mom?"

"_She's missing her baby boy."_ Kim said in a baby voice.

"Well, technically, I'm not _her_ baby boy." I said.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know. You're adopted. Got it."_

"Hey, I gotta go make breakfast."

"_I feel bad for the kids,"_ Kim said. _"Tell them not to eat your cooking."_

"Not funny," I laughed. "Talk to you later, bye."

"_Bye."_ I hung up the phone and walked into the kitchen.

"Jack?" Called a soft voice from the doorway.

"Yeah, Tum Tum?" I asked, turning around.

"There are guys outside the house." He walked over to me and tried to hide behind me.

"What?" I asked. I walked over to the front door and peeked out the peephole. A few men were walking towards the house. They looked ready to kill.

"Get your brothers, quickly,' I whispered to Tum Tum. "Tell them to get out the back door."

"Colt won't get up." He whispered.

"Who?" I asked turning to him.

"Jeffery." He said.

"So that's his ninja name," I muttered to myself.

"Tum Tum, go tell them to get up or they'll die." He nodded and scrambled up the stairs quietly. I walked into the kitchen and turned off the oven. I started to walk upstairs as the pounding on the door echoed through the house.

'Don't get it,' I told myself, and kept walking. I ran to their room as I got to their room. Colt was getting dressed as the rest of them were watching him.

"Guys," I hissed at them. "Let's go!" They looked to me, and then scrambled out the door. I followed them out as the sound of the front door breaking and people barging in were heard.

"Get back inside," I whispered to them, as I pushed them back in their room. I locked the door and walked over to the window. I looked won the ground a story below.

"We gotta jump," I said. "Rocky first."

"But…" He said, and then finally saw the situation at hands. If only I did. He nodded and opened the window, preparing to jump.

"Wait," Tum Tum said. "What's going on?" Rocky jumped out and I saw he landed safely.

"Open the door!" Came a rough voice from outside the bedroom door, following loud pounds.

Tum Tum hurriedly scrambled outside the window and jumped to the ground, being half caught by Rocky. They both looked up at us, wondering when we were gonna jump and what was gonna happen next.

"Jump!" I told Colt. I stood by the window. He walked over to me and looked won. He shivered and closed his eyes.

"Jump, now!" I said. The door behind us crashed to the ground and two men came hurtling in.

"Go!" I screamed, and pushed him out, jumping behind him. Okay, not the best idea, I know.

When we hit the ground, I rolled and came to a kneeling position. I got up and looked for Colt. I saw him on the ground clutching his left foot with a dazed expression.

"Oh, crap," I said. I walked over to him and put a hand on his foot. He looked up at me with a look of anger. He pushed my hand away and tried to stand up.

He fell as soon as he put pressure on his foot.

Shouts came from the room above us as the people scrambled away from the window to come and get us.

"Get on my back," I told Colt. He turned around and kneeled in front of him. I turned to him after a few seconds of which he did not try to get on my back. He still looked at me with a look of hatred.

"Let's go," I told him with urgency. He twitched and then grabbed on to my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist.

I stood up straight and looked to Tum Tum and Rocky. They looked at me with pure terror.

"Come on, we need to go," I told them. I began running and they ran with me.

"What do they want?" Rocky asked. "Why are we running?"

"I don't know, nor do I know who they are," I said. "As for why we are running, they are trouble."

"How do you know they are trouble?" Tum Tum asked.

"They had guns."

**This is the last time I'm gonna update until May ish. Sorry about that. Don't leave; I will update a lot during the summer. I do know where I'm going with this, so that's good. I have the whole story planned out in my head, just not on the computer. I'll see you after school ends, bye my readers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay. I'm way late. I know that. I've had band camp all last week, this week, and next week, and last week we were celebrating because my brother finally got an apartment and we went shopping and I had no time. Then, with my sister in rehab… yeah. But I'm here now. **

**I am going to be posting this same thing to all the other stories I will be posting today or maybe tomorrow, so if you read any other of my stories, you can just skip this extremely long AN on the other stories.**

**I wrote all names of my in-progress stories and am pulling them out of a cup. This was the first one pulled, the one to be updated.**

**Now let me tell you about when I will be updating. Till like August 8****th****, I will update like crazy. Or as crazy as I can. **

**I can only update on weekdays because my dad works on weekdays and he always keeps me from updating (off the computer). And on weekdays I can only update between about 6 and 6 because that when he leaves for work and comes home.**

**It is rare that I will update on weekends, but I might be able to update like all night this Friday and Saturday night because both my parents are going to help my brother move into his apartment in Tallahassee those days. I'm staying home with my uncle because I do NOT wanna go because it'll be very boring. All they're gonna do is like shop and unpack and clean.**

**I know what you're saying, "Ha ha, you have to stay with your uncle. He's probably boring!" You're very wrong. My uncle is awesome. We always go out to dinner. A good place, not some cheap place, or a fancy, expensive place. We go to good places. Like Cici's Pizza. Omigod, that is my fav place in the whole world. No joke. I always get their alfredo pizza, or as I call it, white-cheese pizza.**

**And my uncle always plays game with me. We once played this game where we give each other ten things to find and we both have to either take a picture with or take it around my neighborhood and see who makes it back to my house first with all ten things. On the list, my uncle put sun, and I took a picture that looked like I was holding the sun.**

**And we once called all my friends over for a midnight man-hunt. It was awesome!**

**Enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

Jack POV

"I don't care if they had guns," Tum Tum said. "We need to find our parents!"

"Look, Tum," I started. "We need to hide. If we don't, those guys with guns will find us, and they did not look like they wanted to talk."

I stopped running and put Colt down. "You okay?" I kneeled down so I was eye-level with him.

His hand came in contact with my face and he turned away from me.

"Apparently not," I said, rubbing my now sore face. "It's only your ankle, right?" He looked at me like, '_Only _my ankle?'

"Maybe we should hide," Rocky said, looking around. "I don't think we're hidden well enough." I looked around and saw that he was right. Roads were right next to us, with people in cars looking at us like we were homeless. A few stores surrounded us, covered with security cameras.

"Maybe we should get some new clothes," I said, standing up. "Try and blend in."

"Why would we need to hide?" Tum Tum asked. "We didn't do anything wrong."

"I know we didn't," I pointed in the general direction of their house. "But they apparently don't know that."

~~LINE BREAK~~

"I don't like this shirt!" Tum Tum fiddled with his collar. "It's too tight on my neck."

"That shirt may be too tight on your neck, but it may just save your neck."

"How come you get a sweatshirt?" Rocky said, messing with his matching shirt to Tum Tum's. "Why can't we get a sweatshirt?"

"They don't have your size," I gave the cashier a twenty and got my change. "And I don't hear Colt complaining."

"That's cause he won't talk at all," Rocky mumbled.

"Good point."

~~LINE BREAK~~

"I don't wanna stay here!" Tum Tum yelled, holding his nose. "It smells like old hags and curly fries."

"You like curly fries," I looked at him, setting down a few shopping bags.

"Not mixed with hag." He pointed out like it was obvious.

"Just be lucky its hidden," I turned pointing to all the surroundings. "No roads, no buildings, no noise."

"There is the stupid construction," Rocky moved a few bushes out of the way to show a half-built building with trucks moving blocks. "That's annoying."

"Yeah," Tum Tum said. "But now someone can sneak upon us."

"Do you have any better ideas?" I crossed my arms.

"Well," Rocky said. "We could…"

"You have no ideas, do you?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Thanks, Rocky," Tum Tum said, pulling out a bag of chips.

"I hope you know that that's all the food we have," I said, snatching the bag. "We run out, we'll die."

"Why can't we go back," Rock asked. "We can just tell them that we didn't do anything and they'll understand."

"Or they can cut off our heads," I said, sitting down or our picnic blanket. "I don't wanna take that chance. Do you really want to?"

Both Rocky and Tum Tum sat down on the blanket.

"Thought so," I looked up to see Colt sitting a few inches away from the blanket, his back to us.

"Colt," I said. "Want to join us for dinner?"

"Follow me," He said and stood up. "I want to talk to you." His voice was not holding compassion, but it wasn't holding true anger. Maybe just distrust.

He hobbled away and went behind a tree, out of eyesight. I stood up and followed him. He was leaning on the tree, trying to stay standing with his hurt anger. He didn't make eye contact with me.

"What did you want to talk…" I started, but he cut me off.

"I'm not buying it," He said, looking up at me. "I'm not."

"What, dinner?" I asked.

"No," He looked me in the eye with disbelief and DEFINETLY distrust. "You whole, 'I don't know who they are', and 'They'll kill us'. You may have my brothers fooled, but I'm not buying it."

"I don't know who they are," I said. "And people don't carry guns unless they're intended to kill someone. Us."

"That's the thing," He stood up, favoring his right foot. "Why do they want to kill us?"

"Oh come on," I said, exasperated. "You've never been wanted 'dead or alive'?"

"Well…" He broke eye contact.

"Exactly."

"But why would they want us? Rocky, Tum Tum, and me," He said, looking back at me. "We were taken by guys, but its not them. They guys that are looking for the four of us and are definitely from the FBI, or Area 51 or something."

"Who took you?" I asked, concerned. "What are you talking about?"

"None of your business," He leaned forward so he was in my face. "Just know, I'm watching you. One slip up, one thing that makes me any less unsure of any of your trust, I will get rid of you. The hard way or not."

"I'm not going to trust you," He turned away from me and started to walk away. "Until I have a reason to"

**Okay, so not much action. But a little more answers. Not many, but a little more. This was kinda showing the relationship between Colt and Jack.**

**Now, the next story I'm gonna write and update is going to be… a new story. A prequel/sequel to The Lion Sleeps Tonight. I was asked to make one, and I'm gonna write the first chapter now. It's a Kickin' It story, just like TLST.**

**See you later.**

**~Never give up, never give in.**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, I lay awake looking at the stars. I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind.

'They couldn't be the Black Dragons… could they?' I thought to myself. 'There's no way they'd do anything as harsh as kidnapping** (Haha)**… would they?'

At one point in the night, I turned to my left. For a split second, I swear I saw Colt looking at me, but when I blinked, he was asleep.

I turned back onto my back. 'Not scared of karate masters, or ninjas, but I'm scared of a little kid.' I chuckled softly and closed my eyes.

Five minutes later, the sun was up. Not sure how long I had actually fallen asleep, I sat up to check on the three of them.

Tum Tum, sleeping with a bag of potato chips. Normal.

Rocky sleeping with the pillow on his head. Normal, considering the annoying workers were working late into the night.

I turned to my left, and saw an empty sleeping bag. "Colt?" I stood up. I looked to the two boys, considering waking them, but deciding better.

"Colt?" I started to let my instincts take over and I walked all around without being seen or heard.

I considered going back to wake up his brothers to cover more ground, but stopped bdead when I saw a trail of fresh footprints.

Leading to the half-built building.

Just my luck.

I ran after the prints. My heart raced, which made my mind think about the worst possible situation. He got packed in by concrete. Smashed by a wrecking ball. Fell to his death…

I gulped. 'Stop thinking like that.'

When I got to the clearing which would soon become a hospital, I saw him. He was climbing a metal ladder, at least three stories high.

"Colt!" I screamed. Either he didn't hear me, or chose not to. 'I'm a lunatic'. I grabbed the first metal rung and started to climb after him.

After about the 8th story I had almost caught up to him. About 10 feet above me, he was still climbing. He hadn't noticed me, and I had begun to this he was sleep… climbing?

"Colt, stop!" Another rung, and another.

At the top of what had been already built, he got off with me still a good 5 feet away. He started across a metal poll. He passed several ones at a 90 degree angle, but he kept going straight. At this rate…

I gulped. I reached the top and began to fast-walk down the pole. If I ran, I'd trip and fall. It's always my luck.

He was about a foot from the edge when he finally stopped moving. I slowed to a walk about 5 feet behind him, and then almost not moving at all. I didn't know why, but I felt like I should stay still.

"Colt," I said, slowly. "If you can hear me, back away from the edge…"

He edge closer so his toes were halfway over.

"Don't move," I warned. He inched closer. "Don't..!"

He leaned forward, arms out wide, and fell.


	7. Chapter 7

**I have also given up on this story. I have an idea of how I want this story to end, and how I want chapter 7 to be like. I kinda forgot what the heck I was going to put in the middle of those two. This story is up for adoption, but I want to write to first part to chapter 7, and I want to tell you how I want the ending to go. You can make up all the stuff in between, just making it lead to my ending. If you want this story on those conditions, PM me. First one gets the story.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM SO SORRY. I HAD SOMEONE ASK TO ADOPT THIS STORY A CRAP TON AGO AND I TOTALLY FORGOT TO LIKE, TELL YOU PEOPLE AND HE JUST REMINDED ME THAT I NEEDED TO TELL YOU SO IT DOESN'T LOOK LIKE HES STEALING MY STORY AND IM SO SORRY AND BY THE WAY HIS NAME IS KORNERBRANDON.**

**BYE MY LOVELIES.**

***peace sign***


End file.
